


The Art of Flying

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires and witches can fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Flying

The Art of Flying 

Spike groaned loudly, his blue eyes closing in complete rapture as her nails dragged down his back and then bit into his shoulder. Her legs came up from beside him, wrapping around his hips, locking him in the silky prison of her thighs as her ankles linked at the small of his back. She moaned softly, her hips bucking upwards un-expectantly. 

“Fuck, Willow!” Spike’s eyes popped back open with pleasure as she took him deeper. 

He had, after all these years defied the mythical lore of flying vampires; whenever he was inside her Spike found himself flying high above the earth as though he would never return there again. 

Willow writhed beneath him, hair falling around her face, cheeks flushed pink with pleasurable exertion and her breath came out in harsh pants. Her hands clutched at the silk of his hair. Dragging his mouth to hers she kissed him; hard. 

Her tongue probed insistently against his lips and Spike opened against her willingly, his own tongue slipping into her mouth, plundering the softness within. She tasted like strawberries, all ripe and sweet and utterly delicious. The scent of apples teased his nose, she always used apple scented shampoo; it was embarrassing, but the scent of applies never failed to turn him on because it reminded him of her and how hot, how wet, how amazing she could be.

A particularly hard thrust caused Willow’s back to bend in answer, her hips rising and her weight falling to her shoulders pushing her breasts towards him for his inspection. Spike shifted his weight to his elbows, his hands brushing over her ribs, thumbs stroking the underside of her breasts before pressing down against the hard, sensitive peaks. 

Willow moaned again, his name falling from her lips in a breathy plea for more. She always wanted more; no matter what he did to her she could never get enough of him. 

She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged lightly, biting down gently. She drew his lip into her mouth, sucking softly; Willow simply adored Spike’s mouth, he could find so many wonderful, bone-melting uses for it. 

As soon as she released him Spike found a use for his mouth; it closed over her nipple, all hard and dusky pink and sucked hard. Willow’s response was a throaty cry, her fingers tightening their grip in his hair, holding him to her. 

Grunting he changed his rhythm from slow and languid to deep and penetrating and she changed with him, her hips lifting to meet his every downward stroke, sending him deeper, sending his mind reeling.

“Spii…iike, hold me down,” she whispered, lifting her arms above her head. 

A wave of affection washed over him. She knew how out of control he felt due to that damn chip in his head. She knew he couldn’t do the things to her that he spoke of in a voice raw and thick with tension as he whispered in her ear; but she did all that she could to make him happy and give him a pleasurable alternative to his darker more primal desires. 

Long fingers entwined with her smaller, slender ones; holding tightly, anchoring her beneath him. One thrust, two, three and she was crying out her climax, her body arching into his, her inner muscles going into spasm. 

Spike groaned; she was perfect like this, all fire and passion, all sweetness and depravity, all angels and stardust; all his. 

He had never thought in his wildest dreams that he would want Willow Rosenberg never mind love her; but he did. He had never thought that she would want him never mind love him; but she did.

She had been there for him when his life was falling to pieces after he had been implanted with the chip. She came sneaking uninvited into his life and conquered his heart. When she was with him like this, when he was inside her surrounded by the hot, sweet wetness of her body and her lips were against his flesh as they were now, her tongue tracing his collar bone, her teeth biting down lightly on his chest and her mouth closing over a nipple; Spike couldn’t imagine not having her and not wanting her. 

His mind was fogging now, she was all hot and juicy, little moans still coming from her. She twitched around him, another climax looming but she wasn’t close enough for that, not the way he was. Spike’s hand snaked between their bodies, his fingers easily finding the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex. He stroked her lightly and she gave a small cry, her eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Willow bit her bottom lip and strained towards him as his fingers moved against her again. Her body felt like one gigantic sensitive nerve. She was on overload, her hair damp, her stomach tightening, her legs weak like jelly; but still she hung on as Spike took her closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. 

She wanted the feeling that came with that oblivion. She craved it, even though she had experienced it only moments ago. She wanted Spike with her this time, wanted to feel him climax inside her; when he was inside her she always felt like she had completely mastered the art of flying for he sent her soaring into space where stars exploded behind her eyelids and she had to look down to see cloud nine. 

He thrust into her again, one last time, his body rearing above her, held stiff and taunt as he throbbed his release inside her; her own cries echoing his as she clamped down on him. 

Spike slumped against her, a feeling of safety and contentment sweeping him when Willow wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Her harsh breaths tickled his neck and the scent of apples surrounded him. 

He had gotten used to think of Willow as his guiding light, she had found him when he was lost, his life turned upside down and the feeling that it was hardly worth going on filling him up. He had been alone, thought he was lost from the world forever; what good was a vampire who couldn’t hunt or feed. What was left for him now that Dru had dumped him again and his reputation was in tatters? 

Now he realized that not all those who wander are lost; he hadn’t been lost, merely wandering, merely waiting for her.


End file.
